


What He Liked Most

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never quite sure what he liked the most about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Liked Most

He was never quite sure what he liked the most about it. Asides from the very _obvious_ reasons, there were just so many other things to consider. And if he tried to think about all of them at a time like this, it would just blow his mind, and he really, really needed to focus right now. It was almost to the point where Asch wouldn't be able to help himself anymore, where his pride would take a backseat to _sensation_ for just a short while; and Luke had swiftly found that there were very few things in the world that he enjoyed more than making his original cry out in ecstasy. Of course, all the little things he had to do to get Asch to that particular point were quite high up on the list of "Things That Make Luke's World Go 'Round". There was also that other list too, the one of things that the word "good" utterly failed at describing properly.

Oh no, good didn't quite fit the bill for _this_. Words tended to fail for the most part anymore where Asch was concerned. Though perhaps "marvelous" would work well enough in describing the set up, not that any of the others had suspected a thing. After all, none of them had known that Asch was in Keterburg when they had checked in at the hotel. Not a single one of them had suspected that his reason for staying behind was anything less than truthful. Their journey had been rather harrowing and he hadn't been getting enough decent rest for a long time now anyway. Exhaustion fit the bill as well as anything else, so they had bid him a cheerful early good night before heading off to Nephry's for dinner. He suspected that Jade might know something about what he had been doing lately, but the man hadn't mentioned anything about it yet so he just let it lie.

Of course, Asch had known the instant they had arrived, and _he_ had most certainly known that his original was nearby the instant the Albiore had gotten within landing distance of the town. But thankfully, Asch seemed to be getting used to these little... clandestine meetings of theirs. Perhaps he might even be looking forward to them? But no, Luke couldn't hope for that just yet. At the very least Asch wasn't trying to avoid him anymore. And _that_ made Luke very, very happy, because the less time he had to hunt Asch down the more time he had at making his delicious original _squirm_. And he did. Oh, how he did.

The first time this had happened, Luke hadn't had the opportunity to truly appreciate what all he could _do_ to Asch. In the first place, neither of them had expected something like that to happen anyway. But none of the others had been around and Asch had been bitching him out about something or other -he couldn't really remember what it had been about now, surely nothing important- and he had been feeling less than stellar about himself and he had just wanted Asch to _shut up_. He knew that he was a replica. He knew that he was horrendously stupid for his projected age and he was just tired of being reminded about how much of a failure he truly was, even though no one had ever really gone that far in insulting him, not even Asch. But his own mind supplied more than enough in the way of self recrimination than any of the others could ever hope to come up with, and Asch was just stupid for not realizing that. And so... he had just leaned over and _kissed_ the God-General in mid-rant.

He hadn't even realized what he had done until Asch had jerked away from him and had just stared at him, completely flabbergasted and thankfully, utterly speechless. By the time his original had mustered up enough of his scattered wits to do _something_ , it had been too late. Because in those few seconds Luke had seen the rising heat on Asch's cheeks; and he had realized that maybe kissing him hadn't been such a bad idea, after all. And then he had cheerfully exploited his dear, precious original's amusing reactions to the best of his abilities.

That wasn't to say that it was all about him. Oh certainly not, Asch was more than willing to answer him with equal passion, it was just the actual initiating of the act that he had to do himself. Because he had quickly come to realize that while Asch was quite happy to be an active participant in their shared debauchery, he was completely uninterested in actually starting anything. It was a little bothersome detail, and one that caused him a fair amount of consternation whenever he tried to think about _why_ Asch would be like that. But ultimately did it really matter? After all, there were many, many, _many_ other things that more than made up for Asch's irritating lack of initiative.

Could anything be better than having _Asch_ writhing beneath his touch? Certainly not, and that was only one part of the equation. There were so many other _things_. Like _kissing_ him, sucking on his tongue and fighting him even in that until they were both nearly breathless, but so very unwilling to give up that shared molten wetness until it was absolutely necessary. He could wax poetic about kissing Asch for the rest of his life and it would still remain one of the most arousing thing he had ever experienced. And that was just kissing.

Oh, there was so much more to it, so very much more to experience. And he most certainly did. Granted, the first time he hadn't known a damn thing about what he had been doing, and Asch had been stubbornly tight-lipped about the particulars. Of course, that hadn't lasted very long, just long enough to get him flat on his back while Luke had been learning a new trick to do with a certain part of his original's anatomy and his own mouth. After that, Asch had been quite forthcoming in telling him what all he needed to do. Luke rather regretted that he had been such an idiot about most things in general back then, sex being one of those gray areas he had known absolutely nothing about -unless playing around with himself counted-. He regretted it now, because if he had just known a little bit about it back then, then he might have been able to make the initial penetration a little less painful. Not that they both hadn't enjoyed the culminating results, but if there was one thing that he hated above all else now: it was hurting Asch.

And thus, after their "first time", as it were, Luke had done his level best to learn every damn thing that he could about that most pleasant of subjects: sex. It had taken a little digging, people were awfully prudish about certain things, but he had eventually found enough. A little book wedged in between some boring tomes in Belkend, a veritable treasure trove of dirty magazines in Sheridan and an almost disturbing amount of flowery, yet highly detailed, prose hidden away in Baticul's royal libraries. His family certainly had some interesting skeletons lurking in their closets.

In fact, he had found so much information that he had been hard pressed to not go chasing off after Asch to, uh, try it all out. But he had been good, he had been patient, and his patience had been rewarded soon enough with a brief run in for the group with Asch. The God-General had been his usual cantankerous self, and Luke had, for the first time that he could remember, actually picked up on something. Asch apparently hadn't wanted anyone else to know about the odd change in their relationship, and he had been more than happy to play along. He certainly didn't need Natalia trying to murder him in his sleep for daring to try and steal Asch away from her. Oh hell no. But that was all right, because it had been easy enough to slip away for a bit later on that night, citing a need to have a little time alone to think. And it hadn't taken very long at all to find Asch, even less to get him out of his clothes. And the rest, they say, is history.

Though he preferred the present at the moment.

Luke grinned gleefully around his panting breath. Asch's gasps and groans were absolute music to his ears, though they weren't quite what he wanted to hear. Shifting slightly for a more rewarding angle, he couldn't help but chuckle breathlessly as his original's voice took on an almost desperate, and oh so familiar, strained quality. He was almost there.

He had to admit that he was growing rather fond of this position, traditional though it may be. There was just so much room to maneuver in, so many different ways that he could make Asch squirm. And really, the vision of Asch, utterly naked and on his hands and knees was the most erotic thing that he had ever had the grace to witness. If his entire existence, as far as the world was concerned, truly did amount to only being a useless, worthless replica in comparison to the Light of the Sacred Flame, he wouldn't give a rat's ass.

Because nothing could compare to the supreme bliss of thrusting into Asch, feeling those slick, tight muscles contract around him, making his original's skin glisten in sweat as he continually drove him further and further to his limit and then to actually go beyond that point, to make him cry out in pure rapture. And to know that he was the only one who could do this to him, the only one he would break down for, the only one he would allow in past those seemingly impenetrable walls that he had erected around his true self... There were no words to describe what he felt knowing that. Love didn't even work anymore.

But Luke couldn't think about that now, because Asch's groans had just turned into flat out moans, and there it was, those little, delicate, desperate cries that told him that his beloved original was about to fall over the cusp and that he'd better pay attention if he wanted to follow after. And he did. Oh how he did, because orgasm was the best thing ever; but shared orgasm, while being one of the hardest things to figure out initially, was even better than that, if that were even possible to imagine.

And then there was no more thought at all, because they were both spasming now, Asch around him and Luke within. And orgasm, or whatever word anyone ever felt like using for it, just didn't compare to what they felt in that instant. Bliss? Euphoria? Best damn fuck ever -until the next time-? Later he would ponder upon that, but right now his world consisted of one thing and one thing only: Asch.

He didn't know how long they remained like that, frankly he never did, but eventually Luke had the presence of mind to withdraw, but not completely. Never completely. Because while the sex was better than great, the aftermath was soul-charging, something he could never get enough of. There was a gentleness then, a softness that they both seemed to lack at any other time, but not now. Never now. He smiled now as he helped Asch ease down and roll over. And Asch returned his smile, his eyes hazy from the oncoming exhaustion, but there was still enough time for them yet, time enough still for those last signs of warmth, little treasured expressions of caring that always came afterwards. Soft, gentle kisses, almost feather light in their touch, so very different from the ones that came before, but still just as desired, perhaps even more so.

Perhaps that is what he _loved_ most of all.


End file.
